Special Isn't Romantic
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: I was asked to upload this on December twenty-fourth.


In Viridian City, there was a two story house where a very cute couple lived in. They have been living here for quite some years, only did a few years ago did they become an item. An item that never seem to get as far as both sides of the party wanted. Inside the pale scarlet house was a cozy living room, where the said cuteling couple were currently at, making out on top of each other.

Sad, when you consider the awkwardness pouring off the two young adults. Knightwalker Silver, a young man with pure blood locks that he refuses to cut from the shoulder up. In was currently in a ponytail, this is how he normally kept it when at the house. The female below him who's lips he keeps pecking is named Heiwamoto Armarillo. Everyone calls her Yellow though. Her hair, was too in a ponytail. Thankfully he hair was longer than her boyfriend's.

The redhead pecked her lips again, letting his head rest against her forehead. She chuckled when his bang locks brushed against her cheeks. The blonde brings her hands up from the male's side and into his hair. Brushing some of the loose strands away and letting her bony fingers get tangled. Silver brings his lips to her right cheek, giving it a peck and lingering his breath. When he goes back for another kiss with her chapped lips, he caught a glimpse of the clock.

Twenty minutes. The redhead sweat dropped and pulled away, waiting for the blonde to pull her legs so that he can sit on the sofa normally. Instantly the blonde had sat down correctly as well, glancing at the clock and sweat dropping while doing so. Both of them sighed and acknowledged the awkward air hovering above their heads.

The were a whole person space between them. Both wearing the same 'Well what now' expression on their face. Silver glanced at the blonde, she didn't look fazed or hazzel. She wasn't struggling for breath either, not even a little panting. This poked a hole into his pride. "You uh, want to get something to eat?"

A gentle laughter burst from the blonde's lips. She groaned right after and let her hands fall on the sofa. "Agh! Why can't we do this right?" The smile on her face alerted the redhead that she wasn't angry in particular.

Silver didn't know how to answer that, that was the very question he was wondering himself too. He knew he wanted to, Yellow was clearly attractive. Not that he was egotistic, but he was pretty good looking dude too. Silver also never failed to rise, in fact that was probably one of the issues he had with himself. Even so, they just couldn't seem to get any farther than second base. The redhead paid attention to the blonde again when she gave a bitter laugh. "Aha, we're like that cute couple that you can't imagine being dirty."

Should he tell her that he had or keep silent. He was never good with these things so he never knew. Yellow had stood up and started to pace around the sofa with frustration-sexual, frustration. "Oh! But couples like Green and Blue, you can always see them getting down and dirty."

"_Th_at's…!" Silver raised up his hands and shifted uncomfortably. "…Not working for me anymore." Slowly in a comical way, the redhead brought his hands back down and looked off to the distance.

Yellow for a split second brought her fingers to her nose to cover her mouth. Laughing wouldn't do any good to either of them at this point. She came back around and sat closer to her boyfriend, sighing out apologetically. "Do you… do you want to wait?"

The Exchanger looked at the smaller yet older blonde. "Do you?"

"No, not really." Yellow exhaled loudly and looked a couple inches off to the side.

Silver shook his head. He didn't want to either but once again they just couldn't advance any further. "Disfortunately, I don't think we have a choice right now."

"Unfortunately."

"Un- dai… agh." The two sat there, thinking over their relationship and possible reasons why they couldn't get to he next base. Both of them ignoring the hovering awkwardness getting thicker between them.

* * *

"You two still haven't done it?" Amused, Sly, Devious. The smothering laughter could clearly be heard in the golden eyed male's voice. Hanamura Gold, wearing his typical long sleeve button collar up, open elbow shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was still as raven as ever, but more fluffy than when he was younger. His spiked up bangs were now flat covering the right side of his face. He still combed his hair back, but it no longer gave off the spike ball look. "_Duude_."

Silver let the folders in his arm drop loudly on the desk. Instantly he regretted opening his mouth. He should have never came to the Manor today. What were the chances of the Hatcher coming in on the same day? "We were going to but…" He might as well vent now that it was out there in the open. "It was just… I don't know-not the right time… I guess."

Gold took a look at his best friend, as usual he was wearing a black dressy long sleeves. Even though he couldn't see the sleeves since the redhead decided to put on the lab coat, he was sure the black sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Silver was also wearing a red tie with black jeans. Was the redhead planning to do something later on today? "Wait so you…" Gold thought about how to word his question. "failed to rise to the occasion?"

Instantly the redhead knew what his perverted friend was referring to. "Wha-! No- _shush!_ we are not talking about this."

Before the Exchanger could attempt to pick up the folders and leave to another desk, Gold had, with style, slide his feets over and in front of the his buddy. "Hell yeah we are! It's been over three years since the two of you went steady and you still haven't done it yet?

Silver was getting very annoyed very fast. "Well what happens if we're waiting to get married?" Already being body blocked, the redhead decided to start organizing his files.

"Then you'll be spending your honeymoon staring out a window, dying of the awkward silence." Gold gave the redhead a challenging look. In which Silver replied with an expression that can only be translated as 'I so dearly want to punch you.' In the end, the mental image in Silver's mind really did seem like something that would happen. "…. Hate you."

He went back to his files as Gold snickered in victory. "Heehah. Well, what are you waiting for then?" Ignoring his own files, the Hatcher sat on the desk and looked down on the standing redhead. "I'm pretty sure the both of you already made moves on each other, you can't say neither of you are ready."

Any annoyance Silver felt had been extinguish by his sudden flustered-ness. He placed the pen down, sighing out and trying to find a way to voice out his jumbled thoughts. "I don't know… the right time I guess?"

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Right time?"

Rosy dust were sprinkled on the redhead's cheeks. "It… just… it should be special right?"

"Oh." Gold's eyebrows lifted as his golden eyes widen with disbelief. "… Wow."

Silver didn't miss the twitch in his friend's lips. Why did he keep opening his mouth? He was only going to regret it in the end. "Shut up." Silver quickly went back to his files, ducking his head a bit.

"Snrk!" Gold choked on the laughter that wanted to erupt. He glued his lips and bit on the insides to stop himself from grinning so much. This was such an amazing opportunity, but the redhead was sensitive to topics like this. Oh well. He can get smacked later. "Wait wait-pft snrk…! I hav-hah- I have a queh- question."

Silver didn't need to look up to see the laughter trying to force it's way out. He could vividly hear it shoving all seriousness away. He was the one who started it, might as well see the end of it. He could just smack Gold later. "…. What."

"Could you, snrk. Could you braid my hair?" Not a second was wasted when Gold burst out laughing.

Silver rolled his eyes, groaning with annoyance. "I hate you. I really really do."

"AAHAAHAAH! Hooaahhaah! Special he says! Heehaaha!" Gold kicked his legs in the air, jumping off the desk and back to the ground. "Maa_aaaa_an! Just pull her over your shoulder and toss her to the bed!" Still letting many chuckles and snickers escape his lips without any shame, Gold grinned at the redhead.

Silver only stared back, completely unamused. "Romantic."

The Hatcher pulled Silver closer to his face, putting an arm around his neck. Silver had almost tripped if it wasn't for the desk being right in front of him. "It don't have to romantic! The two of you are gonna be so hot and hazed that you won't care about the rose petals on the ground making a pathway towards the candle scented bed sheets- that will soon be drenched in your cum."

Automatically, Silver slapped his hand away and shoved them apart. "_Don't!_ Say that while you're touching me!" The reaction only increased Gold's laughter.

"Ahahaha! Look, all I'm saying is that…" Gold cleared his throat and halted all laughter, wanting his best friend to take this part serious. "The place and time doesn't make it special… just the right person." He settled for grinning and laughing internally.

Silver sighed out, looking at Gold with understanding eyes. He never liked it when the Hatcher was right. "…. I still hate you."

Gold chuckled, bumping his elbow against Silver's ribs. "Hey, you can't hate the guy that gets you laid."

"_Who's_ getting laid~? "

All the laughter Gold had felt before had came back ten times fold. It took every will in his body to not laugh at the redhead's sincerely shocked fearfully expression. Silver had flicked his head towards the voice. Just when he thought it was over, low and behold, the other half of the Trickery Duo shows up. Ishikawa Blue.

Silver reacted. "N-no one!" Badly I might add.

"Story of your life." Gold snickered at the glaring redhead. "You make it too easy."

"Shut up!" Silver felt his face heat up for a moment when he heard the tiny shriek in his voice.

Blue lazily slumped against her younger brother's back. "Oh wow, you guys haven't done it yet?"

"This isn't happening." Silver felt his older sister rest her chin on top of his head. He can feel her curiosity levels increase dramatically.

"So did you like.. Fail to rise to the occasion?" Gold could not hold back anymore laughter after she had said that.

The Exchanger's eyes shot wide. Honestly, why is that the first thing they assume? "_Thisisnot_-!" Silver cleared his throat, getting rid of the sudden super sonic vocals he gained. "I am **not** discussing this with you, -"

"-He totally fail to rise to the occasion." Gold cut in.

"What the hell!" The said redhead's super sonic vocals came back.

Blue laughed softly, letting go of the slumping embrace and sat where Gold had been just awhile ago. "Aw~ it's okay. I heard it happens often than men would like."

This caught the Hanamura's attention. "Oh? Did Green ever fail to rise to the occasion?"

Silver, instead of just leaving, sunk his face into his palms. They were being help up by his elbows as he back bend half way. "Uh-huh~ he said it never happened to him before."

"Ahaha! That's what we all say." Gold bobbed his head with a smirk.

"How am I friends with you?" Silver questioned the sanity that brought him to this point.

Gold snapped his fingers as he just remembered something. "And when I said 'we' I mean '_they'_."

At this, Blue chuckled sarcastically. "Oh yeah? So if I went and asked Crystal, she would tell me the same thing?"

The Hatcher frowned. He pouted a bit and crossed his arms, now fake offended. "Oh like you never failed to rise before."

Blue shook her head, lips in a quirky smile. "There's nothing about me that's gotta rise."

"Pft! Shyeah, I'm sure Green will give me the same answer." Gold flicked his head up with a loud scoff.

Silver lifted his head from his palms wearing a disturbed confused expression. "What am I still doing here?"

The Trickery duo got out their last laughs and went back to the redhead's dilemma. Gold lightly smacked the back of his palm against the redhead's chest. "Alright alright. Point is, all that sexual frustration you've got going on?" Silver resisted the urge to bury his face. "Just act on it. Don't look at Yellow as a female who needs to take it slow or whatever. Just think of her as…"

Blue bit her lip from laughing. Gold had made several ape-like gestures while thinking of something Silver should see Yellow as. "As…. As…" his hands are out stretch as if he's holding watermelons in them. His knees are bent and keep shifting weight to the other. "As…. As…" Silver started to find this a bit humorous. Gold sighed and became still, looking at the brunette who was sitting lazily on the desk. "Okay, I need to have sex with Crys, can you finish for me?"

The brunette laughed and nodded. Watching the Hatcher pat Silver on the back muttering to call him when he's done with the 'smutty smut smut' and fled to find his girlfriend. The redhead pulled out the desk chair and sat down, exhaling loudly and thinking about the serious parts of his conversation with Gold.

* * *

Back at the scarlet pale house, Silver unlocked the door and walked in. He was greeted by some of Yellow's Pokémons like he always was. His own Pokémons were normally at the Green's gym. They found the 'cozy' and 'safe' aura disturbing. Granted, so did he. But Yellow always made him feel more at ease.

Speaking of the blonde, Silver found her in the kitchen, baking some sort of cake. Normally he would ask what kind of cake she was making, but at the moment foreign thoughts were invading his mind. He thought about what Gold had said, and what Blue had said after he left. The Healer was putting some extra ingredients into the cake before she placed it in the oven.

_"He's not saying don't be gentle with her."_

He never saw her that way. When he first heard of Yellow from Blue, she told him that she defeated Lance on her own. And when they battling against Sird and that monster guy. Sure she didn't fight all that good, but she got scary once the forest was threaten. He was always secretly intimidated by her, he trained under Lance, he knew how tough he could be. To this day he hasn't even come close to defeating him but the blonde just a couple feets away from him already had.

"_He's just saying… don't take it easy for her sake."_

Maybe that was it. Perhaps subconsciously he takes it gentle with her, takes it slow. Because no matter how long the Battler believed, she was a female. She may not look like it once the hat was on and her bangs covered parts of her eye. But she can be very feminine when she's relaxed. Sometimes she doesn't even notice when she's being less of a cowgirl.

_"She's probably thinking the same thing."_

There was a part of in his mind that did believe this. That she saw him as the weaker partner in the relationship. Being kidnapped easily, traumatizing childhood left him with countless of nightmares. When he moved in, she was there when he woke up screaming. She was there trying to make him feel at ease. That he can trust her along with her Pokémon.

_"Just do it, if she wants to stop then you stop. Otherwise… just…"_

"Go for it." Silver frowned, having a determined spark in his eyes. He marched over behind Yellow, and before she could turn around he pulled her and brought her into a deep kiss. To allow his girlfriend to breath, the redhead moved his lips to her neck, letting himself nip at her skin. "Wh-wha…!"

Yellow is taken back by the sudden action. Her brain only swirls more when the redhead lightly pushes her against the refrigerator. He takes a moment to acknowledge the cool spot on her neck was when Silver's tongue was there. What had gotten into him all of sudden? This is the same redhead who took three months just to hold her hand for over five seconds? Was she actually complaining? No way!

The healer responded to his actions by placing her own lips on his neck. A spot he tends to cover from her unless he was training in the summer. She smiled faintly when she heard the younger male gasp lightly. Her lips were always chapped, and at times she would wet them and the air would make them feel cold. The blonde copies his previous actions, nipping at his bare neck, every now and then dotting her tongue.

It's new, it's luring, it's making him weaker. Silver shook his head and tried to gain the control he let slip away just now. His mind ran with many things he could do to her, to make her feel the same and even more. Yellow noticed that the boy's rivalry has been sparked up. It rarely happened around her, she felt herself smile but stop the chuckles that followed. When the redhead moved his lips to her collarbone, she was suddenly aware of their surroundings. "U-uh, wait."

The redhead froze. Mentally panicking, he pulled away and looked nervously to his girlfriend. "Do you think that maybe… we can do this where we don't cook the food?" Yellow sweat dropped, hoping the redhead wouldn't get too frustrated at her. Luckily, he just chuckled, getting aware of his surroundings and understanding where she was coming from.

"Yeah, of course." A thought entered his mind, a thought that gained control over every muscle in his body. Before the redhead's sanity came dashing back, Silver had bend down to trip the blonde at her knees. Making the female fall over his shoulder, which the redhead took complete advantage of and hauled her over, sprinting off gently up the stairs.

"Waah!" Yellow was needless to say, surprised. She didn't expect the redhead to take actions like these, yet she couldn't complain. This sudden spur of animalism was new, exciting. She didn't mind playing along, the blonde was very curious to how this night will play out. The next thing Yellow was aware of was that she was being tossed to the redhead's bed. She bounced up a bit from the impact, but even if the bed decided to fling her off. The redhead would have cornered her back onto it.

Silver wasted no time in getting his lips back on hers, Yellow sort of liked the fact she didn't have to wait that long to feel his chapped lips again. The Healer couldn't help but giggle at his loose strances tickling her skin. This made the redhead pull away, laughing wasn't exactly a _good_ sign. "W-what?"

Yellow shook her head, letting her hands grasp his face. "Nothing." She smiled and pulled him back down on her lips. Silver's hands went on both sides of her torso, getting lost deeper in his desires. His tongue slipped down to her neck, making a wet path towards her collarbones. Both of them started to feel the raw haze lifted a bit, letting a more gentle aura hovering around. The blonde's fingers went to get themselves tangled in the boy's hair, she loved how it recently became a tad bit more silky.

The redhead avoided taking off any clothing at the moment, he moved his tongue back towards her jaw line, letting his teeth nibble below her ear- marking her. She liked to wear turtle necks so he made sure to leave it just right above the neck line. Sure he seemed like the type to not get jealous at supercilious things, didn't mean he wasn't possessive of what was his. As he worked her neck, Yellow began to unbutton his shirt, knowing that that the redhead was very serious about doing this.

She was a bit surprised to see that he had tucked them in. Pulling them out alerted the redhead that someone was touching him. Silver jolted and pulled away to look at the blonde, she was surprised by his reaction but he was more surprised that he didn't have to convince her to take this far this quickly. She really was just taking it easy for him wasn't she? As nice as the gesture was, it annoyed him.

Silver couldn't smother the smirk that formed on his lips, he found many ways to prove to her he wasn't delicate as she saw him in his mind. He probably wouldn't be able to get to them now, but at least it was worth a shot. Silver yanked out the rest of his shirt and went back to nipping at her neck. He found that her scent raided off of her from there, she smelt like the forest and a bakery shop. It made him feel warm in a certain way where he never wanted to leave.

He'll have to ask her what that feeling is later. Yellow went back to removing the cloth from the buttons, occasionally squirming when the redhead sweep his tongue on a sensitive spot. The more buttons came loose, the more he wanted to feel her hands on his body, it was getting annoying how long this was moving. He was running out of the places to mark her, and getting into another salvia war would only distract her.

Silver groaned and straighten out his back, seeing he had four buttons out of ten left. Grabbing the lowest button and letting his hormones get the way of his rationally. "Gold gave me this shirt anyways." He muttered as he proceeded to rip the buttons off. He was unable to yank the shirt off since his tie was still around his neck. Yellow watched as the redhead seductively pulled it off his head, she smiled to see that his body changed a lot since they first started living together. He was so boney, not enough meat underneath his skin, but now he had abs! Like, actual well tone abs.

Ah she's never been more proud of her redhead until now. Yellow decided to reward him for keeping up his eating habits by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down, putting their positions in reverse. Silver was taken back slightly but that emotion quickly got shoved out the window when he felt something moist on his chest and five cool skin sticks trailing along down his torso.

He arched his back in the sudden ripple of pleasure. He wasn't used of being touch, or apparently being undressed by a woman around his age. He couldn't dare say a person with the opposite sex, Gold's mother had made sure he couldn't. Yellow grasp the male's torso, unsure of what she should do. It's not like she was experience with this type of thing. Though judging by the groan she received, neither was Silver.

Yellow decided to peck his stomach, this only seem to embarrass the redhead. Next up on the experiment list was to see what happens if he was licked anywhere on his belly. Silver gasped when he felt his girlfriend sweep her tongue on his stomach. The flesh had inwardly flinch to her touch, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable but he would prefer she avoid touching him there.

Without voicing out his preference, the blonde seem to have gotten the message. Whilst grinding herself onto him, she made her way back towards his lips. Both of them were pretty familiarize with each other's mouths. Seeing how that's the only level they stayed on for the last couple of years. However, this time was different, every little sweep Silver did against the blonde's gum made her squirm. Any time Yellow suckle on his lips, the redhead had trouble keeping down his groans.

Her hands touching his bare chest made him half flinch and half squirm. Both being un used to of being touch and enjoying the new experience. Silver didn't let his hands stay by his side, of course he was running his fingers through the girl's dry skin. Feeling every little scratch, every little lump, just slithering his fingers throughout her reachable body.

What bothered the both of them is how they avoided any personal areas. Such as breast, penises, vaginas, nipples, etcetera. They were either too nervous to try or felt awkward about doing so without being given a verbal request. Ah, this would take awhile to get over. Silver frowned, not liking that thought and flipped the blonde, even more displeased with how she was still dressed.

Grabbing the rim of her shirt, he pulled it off. Yellow had arched her back to help the cloth get removed from her body, now only in jeans and a bra, the fading blush on the redhead's face came back full force. Out of instinct he looked away, feeling even more shameful for being embarrassed, she even naked and yet he still couldn't get his heart beat to slow the hell down. Yellow was worried when he darted his eyes away, now being unable to look at her. "W-what?"

"N-nothing… I…" Silver gulped, letting their bare chests grind against each other as he locked lips once more. The sudden spur of heat that burst through the redhead once seeing his girlfriend nearly half naked was doing all sorts of chaotic things in his stomach. The kiss was full of lust, Silver by this point didn't care about being neat, practically gasping the air inside of her lungs. Yellow let her hips buck against the redhead's own, enjoying the sudden and very wet make out session.

Subconsciously realizing it was impossible to suck the air out of her lungs, Silver pulled away a bit, heavily breathing the humid air around them. Yellow used this chance to remember how to breath as well. Silver wanted to suckle on her skin as he regained his breath, though when his eyes wandered down he was reminded of how Yellow was nearly half naked and darted his eyes back up to hers. Now Yellow was getting annoyed. "Honestly, what's wrong?"

The Exchanger sweat dropped, the heat in his cheeks just kept getting stronger and actually started spreading throughout his neck and torso. He was over twenty! He's seen in her a somewhat revealing swimwear thanks to Gold, hell he even walked in on her in the shower a couple dozen times. _This_ should _not_ be bothering him so much. "Nothing's wrong just…" He gulped again, letting his forehead rest against hers. Yellow could recognize that embarrassed look anywhere, she just didn't know why he was wearing it right now out of all times. "S-sorry…."

Silver gave a little nervous smile, that quickly turned into a self-loathing ramble in his mind. Yellow was still confused, the poor Healer.

* * *

"_AAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!_ _OH WAIT! WAIT! AHAAHAHAAHA! I CAN'T!_ THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD AHAHAHA!"

Hanamura Gold felt like he was dying, physically dying. His lungs ached, there was no air what so ever, any oxygen he did manage to gasp in, it was quickly converted to hysterical laughter. His sides were stinging painfully and his throat felt like it was being banged with rocks. Yet he didn't plan on stopping his laughter any time soon.

Silver sat on his desk chair, burying his head into his palms as his currently ex-best friend laughed himself to death. The Hatcher _was_ on the desk clutching his sides, but at some point he doubled over so much that he fell right off and yet did not stop laughing. More seconds passed and they were getting stares from the other Galax Members, Gold's laughing turned into breathless wheezing and coughing fits that only got more roar sounding as the clock ticks by. "I'm so glad you find this so amusing."

The redhead's bitterness dripped off his tongue. He wasn't sure who he was angry at, Gold for laughing, Blue for actually convincing him to have sex with his girlfriend, or himself for even telling the Hatcher how his night ended. Silver groaned in pure irritation. He decided everything was the dying Hatcher's fault. That includes chickening out on his not-so-romantic night with Yellow for the sole reason that was just simply he couldn't look at her naked.

Oh well, there was always the next… five years…

Silver banged his head on the desk. Blue, who had came by to see what was all the commotion about, was more concern about the now very silent Hatcher than the growling Exchanger.


End file.
